hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Usurper
Usurper is the sixteenth Hyrule Historia mission and final of The Realm of Twilight. Intro Continued flashback from the previous mission. Zant ambushes Midna in her room. * Zant: I found you… (chases Midna while raving madly, then sneaks up behind a pillar where Midna's hiding and pulls her underwear) * Zant: Looks like I win yet again. * Midna: I don’t want to play your games anymore. * Zant: You’re just mad because I always win. * Midna: No, I’m just getting sore from playing with you. * King Mizorant (shows up): We need to have a talk my son… alone. In the meeting room. * King Mizorant: Zant… I am concerned for the future of my Kingdom. * King Mizorant: The Tribes of the Nether Rifts continue to raid our borders. * King Mizorant: The Bonemold Monks are starting riots to instate the old ways. * King Mizorant: I have Great Fairies trying to put puppet strings on me. * King Mizorant: I do not need my son behaving like a child if I am going to hand this empire to him. * Zant: I adore her, father. I’ve never had so much fun. * King Mizorant: You two behave like little children! * King Mizorant: I’ll not have any of it! * King Mizorant: In time you will be the King of my Empire. * King Mizorant: I cannot have you distracted by this immature plaything you brought into my abode. * Zant: You will live long father. There is time for Midna and I to grow up. * King Mizorant: I would like you to meet someone, Zant. A Parella enters the room. * King Mizorant: This is one of my associates. * King Mizorant: You cannot pronounce their name, but many called them Parella. * King Mizorant: They have a plan that I find most appealing. * King Mizorant: With their help I am going to rid my empire of Great Fairy influence… and then I shall conquer Hyrule. * Zant: Hyrule? * King Mizorant: The Parella are gate builders. They once served as keys to open portals. * King Mizorant: I will leave you my Kingdom while my armies use their portals to conquer Hyrule. * King Mizorant: Will you disappoint me and continue to be a child with this Midna? * King Mizorant: Or will you be a man and a King like your father? Back in reality, Veran forces Zant's loyal men to wear masks, turning them into Shadow Messengers. Outro Zant enters Midna's throne room and disposes of her bodyguard. * Midna: What is wrong with you Zant? You’re the one behind these attacks? * Zant: What happened to you Midna? * Zant: You cast me out after you were given what is mine by birth! * Midna: What happened to you Zant? * Midna: You could have been King by my side. * Midna: But you left me alone because of envy for the throne. * Midna: If you really loved me it would not have mattered who sat here? * Zant: This is not the Midna I knew and loved… * Zant: Give me back my Midna! (charges at Midna while she narrowly dodges his attacks, then manages to corner Midna and forces her to don Veran’s mask, turning her to an imp) * Zant: I cannot kill you, Midna. * Zant: Therefore I banish you from my Kingdom. Zant sits on the throne of the Twili Empire, while Una is imprisoned by Veran in Valran. * Midna: Zant succeeded in banishing me and taking the throne, imprisoning other enemies he had made. * Midna: With his new resources Zant and his associates completed the gates to Hyrule. * Midna: After countless generations the Twili would return as invaders. * Midna: The age of peace in Hyrule would come to a sudden end. * Midna: From this day forth there would be no peace, no respite, and generations of bloodshed. * Midna: From this day forth, Hyrule would be plunged into Total War. Category:Hyrule Historia